


Catastrophe (or The Return of the Nair!wolf)

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Rescue, depilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the pack turn up to rescue Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophe (or The Return of the Nair!wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, little fic for Full Moon Ficlet. It is meant as a tongue-in-cheek prod at Teen Wolf and the fandom. In season 1, Holland Roden named the werewolves, Nair-wolves because of their lack of body hair. Only recently Tyler Hoechlin announced that he was being **allowed** to let his body hair grow back.   
>  (Oh and Scott said he would have been there but Kira had to go to the dentist for a check-up and...)
> 
> Nair is a brand of hair removal products (other hair removal products are available).
> 
> Neither Teen Wolf nor the characters belong to me, sadly.

 

 

Liam kicks the door down and charges into the room, Stiles close behind. Derek is chained to the far wall, unconscious.

“What the fuck did you do to him this time, bitch!” Stiles yells.

Kate Argent lifts her head after licking the latest stripe up Derek’s torso. Smirking at him, she replies, “Not much.”

Liam grabs her and pulls her away from Derek, as per the plan. Stiles thinks he’s beginning to like the new boy.

He moves in on Derek but stops a few feet away, gaping. After a few moments he turns towards Kate “You’ve gone too far this time, he’d only just grown that back!”

 

Lydia strolls into the room, taking in the scene. Malia hot on her heels. “I killed all the henchmen,” she announces and then bursts out laughing at the sight of Stiles’ face.

 “Of course I didn’t,” she blurts getting her laughter under control. “But they are all unconscious and tied up, just like you commanded.” She gives him a self-satisfied smile and crosses her arms.

“What’s the god-awful smell in here?” Liam asks.

Lydia strides forward and sniffs at Derek. “Nair,” she says, disgust all over her face.

“Why?” Malia pipes up, “That stuff’s shit!”

Lydia spins around and gives her a piercing look. “How the hell would you know? I thought you’d been running about in the woods for years!”

“Oh!” she replies quietly, realizing her mistake, “Sort of…” and then shuts up.

 

There’s a squawk from Stiles. “Manscaping? Really?”

“Back, crack and sack, I couldn’t resist,” Kate admits proudly, “though you're right about the Nair stuff, I had to finish off with a razor.”

Liam gags and knocks her out with one punch.

And Stiles decides that the kid is definitely growing on him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://jonjokeat.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to say hello :D


End file.
